Melting An Icy Heart
by Pricat
Summary: Zeebad is in a very depressed mood and given up on himself until a certain red skinned Magical Springer wants to help and begins warming Zeebad's heart.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N**_

**_I haven't written a Magic Roundabout fic in a very, very long while and looking at Magic Roundabout fan art on DA gave me ideas and I'm recording the movie on my Tivo but I love Zebedee and Zeebad along with Sam in it as Spindasg here knows but it's a story I'm writing for Zebedee and Zeebad and it's gonna have slash in it as I like those two as a pairing and in my head, I have a feeling that Zebedee thinks that Zeebad isn't a monster like everybody thinks he is but somebody hurting, alone._**

**_Plus I have another feeling that Zebedee is the same but hides it because he has the others of the Village but listening to Paramore made me think of this too._**

**_I hope people like._**

* * *

Zebedee sighed as he lay in his bed in his home in the skies as he heard rain falling on the Village below and knew that somebody was sad but he was thinking about the day when he had been fighting Zeebad on that cliff and sighed as that memory always haunted him but he felt an ache inside his heart but he sighed hearing his name knowing somebody needed him but hoped none of his friends were in danger as he vanished.

He appeared beside the Roundabout and found Sam standing there with worry etched on his face as he wondered what was wrong but he sensed it was to do with a certain ice blue skinned Magical Springer who was locked up in there.

"He's been quiet in there and it's odd.

I have a feeling he's miserable." Sam told him.

Zebedee nodded in agreement as he knew it had been nice that his nemesis had been very quiet and trying not to escape from the Roundabout, it was very odd but he understood as he entered the prison by using his magic to enter the Roundabout's core.

He hoped Zeebad was okay...

* * *

In the core of the Roundabout where his prison was, Zeebad was lying on a block of ice which he considered his bed but his dark ringed eyes wouldn't close in sleep because something was bothering him, a feeling in him that wouldn't go away which was the feeling of loneliness and yearning but he didn't care as he got up and bounced over to the mirror where his reflection was facing him.

It was his only companion since everybody else was afraid of him and thought he was a monster but that word hurt him and made him want to cry as tears welled up in his dark ringed eyes but was unaware somebody was watching him as he felt bad as Zebedee dared to approach him but for once was stunned.

Normally the icy blue skinned Magical Springer would blast him when he came here but today was different.

It was... like Zeebad had given up on himself.

(**Zebedee's P.O.V)**

**This is very strange yet frightening to see him like this because in all the eons of protecting the Village, he's never been like this and seeking revenge but this time he seems almost... remorseful, sad and lonely.**

**Maybe he wants something the diamonds cannot give him.**

**Friendship and to feel loved.**

**It is what everybody desires but he feels alone.**

**Like nobody wants him and has given up on trying.**

**Maybe we're not so different...**

**(End P.O.V)**

The red skinned Magical Springer then heard a mournful sound from Zeebad which he had never heard before as tears, real tears flowed from the icy skinned Magical Springer's eyes.

"Z-Zeebad you aren't yourself!

Why is that?" Zebedee asked.

"I-I realised that being alone is my fate.

I was born alone.

Just go and be with your friends." he muttered bitterly.

Zebedee knew he couldn't just go and leave him alone like that.

He knew that everybody in the world needed to know they were loved.

Even if they'd done terrible things like Zeebad.

"There is somebody who does care about you.

Even though you think you're alone." Zebedee said.

Before leaving, Zebedee decided to do something nobody had ever dared to do.

Zeebad then felt him wrap his arms around him in a hug.

The icy blue skinned Magical Springer was stunned and confused.

He watched as Zebedee vanished in colourful sparkles.

But his heart didn't feel so bad as it had eariler...


	2. Keeping Him Company

_**A/N**_

**_Here's more and I hope people enjoy._**

* * *

That morning Sam noticed that Zebedee was very quiet as he was with him on the top of the Roundabout as the toy soldier wanted to know about what had happened in Zeebad's prison as the red skinned Magical Springer sighed remembering the sad and depressed look on Zeebad's icy blue face but he decided to tell him.

"He's very upset and depressed.

It's like he gave up on himself." Zebedee answered.

Sam was very stunned hearing this knowing that Zeebad was depressed and quiet which was unlike himself but in awe that Zebedee hugged Zeebad knowing nobody had done that and lived to tell the tale.

"Are you going to see him later?" Sam asked.

"Yes I am when the others go inside for the night.

They wouldn't understand what it's like to hurt." he answered.

Sam understood hearing Florence and the other children playing and a sad smile crossed Zebedee's face.

He knew Zeebad was probably sleeping as he could hear silence in there as he decided to check on Zeebad but smiled seeing the icdy blue skinned Magical Springer asleep.

He then left before Zeebad woke up or before Florence and the others realised he was gone.

But the others realised he was acting differently than normal.

"I'm fine." Zebedee answered.

They hoped he was okay.

Zebedee hoped Zeebad was okay but heard Zeebad crying.

He had a feeling that Zebedee had made him a little happy.

Zebedee's smile faded hearing this...

* * *

Later as the sun set, Zebedee watched as Florence and the others went home as he joined Sam on his post on top of the Roundabout but the toy soldier knew he was thinking about Zeebad as he'd been worrying about him all day and thinking of ways to cheer Zeebad up a little but was curious and was wondering something.

He knew Zeebad was slender because he didn't eat a lot but Sam smiled knowing that he wanted to help him as he left for a few minutes hoping that he would find something Zeebad would love to eat knowing he ate ice and found ice cream knowing he would like it as he vanished and headed back to the Roundabout where Sam was waiting but smiled seeing what the red skinned Magical Springer had with him as he vanished into the core of the Roundabout and into Zeebad's prison where the icy blue skinned Magical Springer was still asleep as he approached him stroking his three strands of hair softly with a gloved hand as Zeebad's dark ringed eyes opened and a sad smile crossed his lips.

"You... came back?" he said softly.

Zebedee nodded in reply.

"I wouldn't leave you in here all alone.

Are you hungry?" he answered.

Zeebad nodded in reply.

He was in awe seeing ice cream.

He only ate anything that was ice cold.

"Thank you." he said softly.

Zebedee smiled seeing him eat but was eating some himself but saw him smile which he hadn't seen in a long while but hoped he would feel better but saw a confused look on Zeebad's icy blue skinned face.

"Why're you being so nice to me?

I did terrible things to you and your friends." he told him.

"I know you've done some evil things Zeebad.

But I know there's a reason behind your actions.

You just want people to notice you." he told him.

Zeebad was stunned hearing this as he had always wanted people to know he was there and was stunned that Zebedee would forgive him like that.

He sighed as he finished eating.

Zebedee noticed he was looking around his prison but understood knowing he was mentally bored as he'd been in here for eons but saw his hands emit with icy magic as he was venting.

Zebedee then felt bad but saw he was creating something with his magic but noticed it was something to keep him company as it was a plush icile doll but wearing clothes as Zebedee smiled.

He saw him hug it to his heart but Zebedee was nervous hearing it beat a little.

"Zeebad you okay?

Don't you notice your heart is beating?" he asked.

Zeebad shook his head as he was distracted by thinking about things.

Zeebad then began to focus his magic but nothing was happening.

_"This isn't good at all._

_His heart being able to beat is a bad thing._

_It's making him lose his magic._

_Maybe that's not so bad_." he thought.

Zeebad looked sad as he wondered what was wrong with him.

He had a feeling that he was ill.

"Zeebad maybe you should rest.

After sleeping, your magic might return." he heard Zebedee say.

The icy blue skinned Magical Springer sighed lying on his ice bed but Zebedee noticed he looked lonely and knew he looked sad and smiled having an idea as he climbed in beside him.

He saw a smile on Zeebad's face as they both slept...


End file.
